


XVII

by eRHa



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Aya asks the Absolute Hidden God out.





	XVII

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever write trash at 4am and the next evening tried your best to polish it only to have failed miserably? yeah this is one of these
> 
> a/k/a "In Which I Show My Lack Of Grasp On Basic Grammar In Foreign Languages"

"Are these answers satisfactory? May I go now?" Okina pleaded, gripping the arm of the chair she had been sitting in for the past three agonizing hours. She had places to go, important people to talk to.

"One last question! Please!" Aya bowed deeply, subtly closing the notebook behind her back, out of sight from both the Hidden God's gaze and the dormant door on the Tengu's back.

The blonde sighed, leaned back and said. "I may or may not answer it. Speak quickly afore I make up my mind and leave."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

A moment of silence passed between the two, the grandfather clock's swinging pendulum the only sound left in the Shameimaru abode.

"Is your journalistic lust unsatiable?" Okina responded, displeased. She rose from the seat, crossed her arms and (barely) towered over the bowing bird before continuing. "You have been given enough information, in my opinion."

Aya straightened out, a perplexed look on her face turning more panicked by the second.

"That's not what I meant! A d--"

The words died in her throat as Okina smirked and spoke.

"How does noon sound?"

Still at a loss for words, the crow managed to stammer out a "Yes!" before composing herself.

"Anywhen is fine! Where shall we meet?"

The goddess smiled, circled her and patted the door on her back. Aya turned around but Okina was already gone, and with her, the door disappeared.

Long after the deity had left, Aya was reviewing the dozen or so pages of text she got out of the interview. There was enough to fill Bunbunmaru several times over, and yet, a small smile found its place on her face as she busied herself with doodling the divine being she fell head over heels for. When her assistant came in and questioned her activity, she made up an excuse that she lacked a high quality photo.

_'A date with the vanquisher of Tengu, hmm...?'_

**Author's Note:**

> you get a cookie if you get the 'reference' in the title 
> 
> if I get three kudos I'm gonna write a fully-fledged Okina/Aya story


End file.
